Boulder
}} Sire: Mother: Brother: Sister: |pup = Second |adult = Stoic, Boulder |past = Patrol Wolf, Lone Wolf |current = Packmate |status = Alive }}Boulder is a slate grey male wolf with darker grey face markings and pale gold eyes. Personality Boulder, like his name, is solid as a rock. He's a deep, mysterious wolf that doesn't seem to show emotion, or talk much, and isn't affected by insults often. He does seem to care for others though, and was in a relationship with Willow. Despite this, he does frequently ogle other she-wolves that are nearby and does seems to be a bit of a philanderer. Backstory and Facts * He and Shade come from the same pack. *He renamed himself from "Stoic" to "Boulder" after joining the Briar-Forest pack, choosing his new name because he's stoic and protective. *He is seduced by Siren who uses her charm and his obliviousness to gain information about the Briar-Forest Pack. He does not tell anyone that he has been duped however, most likely out of shame or naivety. * He later murders Siren for getting Willow killed. *Boulder did love Willow, though their relationship mostly only began because of their attraction towards one another's looks. Because of his lustful nature, however, he was unable to resist the temptation of being with Siren. *He believed that killing Siren was the only way to prove that he still cared for Willow and make up for his actions. Though at first he experienced anhedonia and didn't feel any remorse for the murder, he began to regret his actions later on as the trauma wore off. Quotes :"Alder?" Boulder padded up to the she-wolf, who had been sulking for a long time now. "Are you alright?" ''― Boulder checks on Alder :''Boulder had heard the news about Alder's daughter. He lowered his head, not sure how to feel. Willow approached him, looking upset. ― Boulder's thoughts about Alder's pup :Willow and Boulder padded into camp. The two were walking very close, and Shade noticed Boulder lick the pale she-wolf's ear affectionately. /So, what, are they together now?/ She smirked. /Boulder has no clue what he's in for with her. She's as clingy as tree sap, yet somehow still so disloyal./ ― Shade's thoughts on Boulder and Willow :Siren grinned. "Big gray kinda-handsome male. Very arrogant looking, and /very/ clueless. I can see him staring at just about any female who passes by, especially the little pale silvery one." ― Siren's observations about Boulder :Boulder reached away, his eyes narrowing. "Don't lie, Siren. If you loved me, you wouldn't have used me to spy for Belladonna." He spat. "Don't you dare say Willow's name." :"I-I don't understand." Siren said, glancing at Boulder warily. "Well, thanks for rescuing me... I think I'll be leaving now." :Boulder sprung at Siren, easily bowling her over and pinning her to the ground. "If it weren't for you, Willow would still be alive!" :"Boulder, stop, please!" Siren gasped, squirming under his weight. "Y-You're hurting me! Don't do this; I love you!" :Boulder made a disgusted face. "You don't love anyone. You only care about yourself." He sunk his teeth into her throat. He heard Siren wail as his fangs pierced her flesh. "You brought this on yourself." ― Boulder kills Siren Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates